


Worst Baby Ive Ever Babysat

by enoshimalovemail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horror, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: I took a babysitting job from these creepy people once and it was horrible. Worst babysitting experience of my life and once i babysat a kid who thought he was a duck and only communicated through quacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story I swear

I walk into the house and the parents lock the doors immediately I have no way out. I start to feel concerned when I see all the windows are nailed shut. I can feel something looking at me, a retched, dirty pair of eyes burning the back of my head. I whip my whole body around in terror. That's when I see it. Baby Voldemort. He is the baby I must babysit. He sits there unmoving, unwilling to break eye contact with me, he doesn't even blink. I can't move at this point, it's almost like he put a spell on me but I know its just the sheer terror of the situation weighing in on my body and making my muscles stop working. I begin to sob. I full on wail, I scream and cry. I tell him to stop, to go away, to let me leave. He does not respond. He only stares. Suddenly, there is a gun in my hand. I don't know how it got there or where it came from but what does it matter, its there. This is my chance, all I have to do is raise it to face him and pull the trigger. I can be free of this terror. My arm starts to move up, thank the lord. Wait. No what's happening? No, why am I raising it to my head? THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED. BABY VOLDEMORT PLEASE NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME. I JUST WANTED SOME EXTRA CASH. BABY VOLDEMORT PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME-

 

Death is sweet, it tastes like candy.


End file.
